zombie_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginners’ Guide
This beginners’ guide is prepared for players new to Zombie Evil!If you don’t know the basic gameplay and tips of the game,this page is your best choice! Approaching Zombie Evil Zombie Evil is a zombies combating game developed by FTGames and Published by Gamecox.The main content in the game is use your weapons to protect human’s home from zombies.It currently has 630 different levels,16 weapons and more than 30 kinds of zombie!If you like zombie-theme movies or games,you may like this game. There are 5 main maps this game and all of the places are exist in the real world.Every main map contain 7 different scene of battlefield,and every scene has 6 small levels.All of the above have 3 copies with different difficulties(EASY,HARD and NIGHTMARE),you must finish the previous (difficulty,map,scene,level)to access the next(difficulty,map,scene,level).Every player start in Easy mode,USA,Stage 1,Level 1. You must click”start game-your map-your difficulty-your scene-your level in exclusive order to enter an level! After entering a level,you will see the battle preparing interface,it has 2 subpages,the first is the Skill Tree,which lets you upgrade your skills;the second page is your Weapons Page,which allows you purchasing and change weapons.You can click the red”start”button to enter the level. Skill Tree and Weapon system can make you stronger!When you stuck on any level,you probably can visit them! In the Levels The battlefield is the place that you are fighting on and protecting your wall.You can fight against zombies in the Battlefield every single level! In every levels,your mission is using your weapons to kill every coming zombies. This picture shows how does different parts of the battlefield works.The numbers in the picture are corresponding with the description below! 1.HP bar:The red bar shows the rest HP you have,any attack from your enemies can decrease it.You will be defeated when the HP reaches 0.The HP you have when you kill the last zombie can effect your level grade.It can be enhanced in the Skill Tree 2.Zombies Entrance:Zombies can enter the field through these entrances,every scene has exclusive zombies entrances. 3.Quick Draw:By clicking the two red buttons beside the wall,you can change your weapon.They are very helpful when you fighting against different kinds of zombie. 4.Current weapon:The current weapon you are using. 5:Guard:They are the special abilities to help you protecting the wall.Hell's Messenger and Ghost King need 25s to recharge and Terminater needs 37.5s.You can unlock or upgrade them in the Skill Tree. 6.Currency:The coins and gems you have. 7.One-key Repair:You can repair your wall for 200 HP immediately by clicking the small gem icon beside the HP-Bar.The price is 2 gems per use. 8.Level Progress Bar:It shows the level you current in and the progress of the level.The cursor move from the left end of the bar to the right end over time. Level Rating The game will give you one of the 7 grades below after you finish a level according to the percentage of the HP of the wall left when the level end.In the level selecting page,the game shows the highest rating you got on this level on every finished level. These 7 ratings are sorted from the lowest to the highest: F:Wall HP less than 15% E:Wall HP less than 35% D:Wall HP less than 55% C:Wall HP less than 75% B:Wall HP less than 85% A:Wall HP less than 97% S:Wall HP not less than 97% Want to know deeper? Finish reading this? You can keep focus on these pages to learn more: Category:Guide